prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiji
Basics There are two mobile operators on the islands of Fiji: * Vodafone '''Fiji * '''Digicel '''Fiji Vodafone is the incumbent operator with the most customers and a slightly better coverage. Digicel has better prices and a still good coverage on the main islands. Inkk Mobile resells Vodafone at lower rates. 2G is on 900 MHz. 3G on 2100 MHz with Vodafone and 900 MHz with Digitel. 4G/LTE started in 2013 on both operators using 800 MHz (band 20) and 1800 MHz (band 3) and is given out for prepaid. Fijian SIM cards are available at Nadi International Airport, at convenience stores, supermarkets and the operator's stores. As registration of a SIM card purchased locally is mandatory, better buy it in an official store. In 2016 '''Telecom Fiji, public owner of the landline phone network, switched on its 4G/LTE network. It's branded as Connect 4G+ and uses the 700 MHz frequency (band 28). It's coverage is in major towns on Viti Levu island only. As they market their prepaid plans to residential and business customers as well as students only, it's not (yet) an option for travellers and not further mentioned in this article. A first MVNO that arrived on the scene called Inkk Mobile Fiji in 2008 that seems to have disappeared again. 'Vodafone '''Fiji Vodafone used to be the only provider on Fiji before Digicel arrived on the scene in 2008. Still, it has the better coverage throughout the archipelago. Its 2G covers all islands up to EDGE, sometimes patchy on the remote islands. 3G is now in the most areas of the main islands. Vodafone claims a 3G coverage of 95% of Fijians, and 4G coverage extends to almost every major city and town in both Viti Levu and Vanua Levu. In 2018 LTE+ coverage was extended to 65% of the population and is expected to spread to 85% by the end of the year. They also won the Ookla speedtest as fastest network on the islands. Summing up, Vodafone is still the better choice, but more expensive choice, if you travel a lot through the islands. 'Availability' SIM cards are available in their stores (store locator) as well as other outlets through the islands. There and onlineby international credit card you can make top ups too. You can buy a SIM card in their store in Nadi International Airport and other stores, they offer different starter packs for prepaid voice and data: * for free without credit as promotion *for FJ$ 35 including 35 MB and FJ$ 25 credit *for FJ$ 70 including 60 MB and FJ$ 50 credit *for FJ$ 100 including 90 MB and FJ$ 75 credit These starter packs are targeted specifically at tourists and are the only options available at the airport and with a tourist SIM bought at the airport. At other official outlets targeting the local population the SIM itself costs FJ$ 4.70. Start-up allowances are valid for 15 days on all starter sets. Not all sets may be on offer everywhere. For recharges, there are lots of top-up locations throughout the islands. Alternatively, you can reload online by credit card. You can top up 2 to 100 FJD giving you 14 to 360 days of validity. 'Voice & data SIM' Default rate outside packages is high FJ$ 2.79 per MB. Furthermore they have these packages on offer on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE where available: Activation by typing *555#, check data quota balance by *131#. On most packages remaining data will rollover upon auto-renewal or subscription of *555# data plan before existing plan expiry. Remaining data will roll over to furthest data plan expiry. 'Data-only SIM' Their data-only SIM card aimed at modems and tablets is called ''Flashnet. SIM with no balance cost FJ$ 4.50 or as an FJ$ 65 starter pack with 8 GB data for 15 days. There is no data without credit. For every recharge you will get a certain data and time allowance on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE: Night bonus data is valid 11pm-7am. Customers can recharge any denomination FJ$ 6 and above to receive the allocated data shown in the table. Customers can recharge any denomination between FJ$ 1-100 and receive data proportional to the amount recharged. To get remaining data balance, send any SMS to 131. 'More information' *APN: live.vodafone.com.fj (for prepaid voice & data SIM) *APN: prepay.vfinternet.fj (for data-only SIM = "Flashnet") *Website: https://www.vodafone.com.fj/ 'Digicel '''Fiji When Digicel arrived in Fiji in 2008, it shook the scene and many customers moved here from Vodafone. It has more aggressive prices, but a weaker coverage. 2G and 3G on 900 MHz are on the main islands only: Coverage map. 4G/LTE has started in 2014 and was extended in 2016 to Nasinu, Ba and Labasa, building on its existing 4G coverage which serves the greater Suva area, as well as Nadi including Denarau Island and the wider Lautoka area. 4G licenses on 800 and 1800 MHz (B20, B3) are used and.4G is open for prepaid. Summing up, Digicel may be the smarter choice, only if you stick mainly to the cities, because of its lower rates, but lower coverage and speeds too. 'Availability' Starter packs with prepaid SIM are available at their retailers (store locator) and other outlets for a minimal charge. They sometimes offer free SIM cards with 500 MB in their Nadi International Airport store for all tourists. Top-ups are made by cards called FlexCards of FJ$ 6, 10, 15, 20 or 50 valid for 90-180 days or direct top-up at selected locations. Or by credit card online. You can also top-up one Digicel number by another. Dial *128**#. Digicel charges FJ$ 0.20 for this service. Check balance by *120#. 'Data feature packages' Default rate outside of packs is FJ$ 0.21 per MB. These bundles called 'Big Phat Data'. They come with free unlimited on-net mins and free unlimited "social", that includes Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, LinkedIn, WhatsApp, Viber and Facebook Messenger plus a data allowance: To activate enter *555#. All plans auto-renew. To stop enter *555# and choose opt-out. Unused data rolls over to the next period, if you renew your plan. 'More information''' *APN: web.digicelpacific.com *Website: http://www.digicelgroup.com/fj/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:Digicel Category:Vodafone Category:Oceania Category:10/18